


Личная жизнь героев Галактики

by Grissel



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: "У нас тут милитаристский сериал, а не Санта-Барбара!"





	Личная жизнь героев Галактики

Галактический Рейх. Посередь стоит кайзер Райнхард. Тискает в длани внушительных размеров медальон, попеременно бросая взгляды то на глубины космоса, то на портреты сестры и Кирхайса.  
Райнхард: Я завоюю Вселенную… завоюю …завоюю….

Шенкопф, Поплан и Аттенборо ( злоехидно, из-за линии фронта) : Сублимирует!  
Ян Вэньли никак не комментирует этот выпад, потому как спит.  
Хор жителей Рейха: Жениться вам, барин, надо!  
Хор слэшеров: Определись уже – слэш или инцест?  
Райнхард: А вот хрен вам!  
Военный министр Пауль фон Оберштайн: Майн кайзер, умоляю вас, молчите. Вы так невинны, что можете сказать совершенно страшные вещи.  
Райнхард: Я совершу революцию сверху, уничтожу остатки прежней феодальной системы, объединю Галактику, побежу Яна Вэньли… или победю? .. в общем, неважно, и тогда, ладно уж, женюсь.  
Хильда фон Мариендорф: Мальчики… то есть господа Двойная Звезда… давайте немножко завоюем кайзеру Альянс свободных планет? В качестве подарка к свадьбе.  
Гроссадмиралы Ройенталь и Миттельмайер ( отрываясь от распития алкогольных напитков): Какой свадьбе? До нее еще полсериала.  
Фридерика Гринхилл ( из-за линии фронта) : Дура! Скажи им, что это долгосрочное вложение капиталов.  
Ян Вэньли ( внезапно просыпаясь): Поскольку я известен нетривиальными тактическими ходами…. В общем, я решил жениться первым.  
Фридерика Гринхилл-Ян победоносно красит губы.  
Райнхард: Проклятый Ян! Опять он меня обошел.  
Хильда: Зато мы тут принесли вам Альянс.  
Райнхард: Молчать, женщина! Я тут, понимаешь, проиграл битву и собрался геройски помереть, а мне на блюдечке приносят государство, которое мы не могли завоевать 150 лет? Безобразие.  
Хильда: Победы подчиненных – это победы кайзера! Это вы выиграли войну, вы – гениальный полководец.  
Райнхард: Ну… Если подумать…  
Ройенталь и Миттельмайер: Она будет идеальной кайзерин.  
Оберштайн: Не хотелось бы соглашаться с этими остолопами , но… ( произносит длинную, политически грамотную и литературно безупречную речь с цитатами из классиков. Никто ни черта не понимает, да и не надо. Зрительницы млеют от звуков его голоса, некоторые швыряют в экран интимные детали туалета).  
Режиссер: Отставить! Военный министр, женский сегмент публики излишне возбудился. Напоминаю – у нас здесь милитаристский сериал, а не Аи но кусаби какое-то, прости господи.  
Оберштайн: Виноват, забылся. Я уйду серий на двадцать, а вы пока покажите им Фаренхайта.  
Фаренхайт: А что мне делать? Я вроде по сюжету тут совсем не нужен.  
Оберштайн: Ничего не делай. Просто ходи… ходи…  
Женский сегмент млеет, глядя на прекрасного Фаренхайта.  
Биттенфельд: Проклятый Оберштайн! Это все его козни! Ведь ясно же – секс-символом Галактики должен быть я! За мной, мои Чорные Уланы! Смотрите все, как красиво я проигрываю сражения!  
Фаренхайт: Стой, ты куда?  
Флот Яна целится в Биттенфельда, но попадает в подбежавшего Фаренхайта.  
Биттенфельд ( подбоченясь): Я же говорил!  
Райнхард : Что за бардак?  
Шенкопф ( с той стороны фронта, ностальгически): Э, нет, в бардаке был порядок…  
Райнхард:То есть я хочу сказать- почему без меня сражаются?  
Хор адмиралов: Во всем виноват Оберштайн!  
Ян( задумчиво): А может, ну их – этот героизм и милитаризм? Семейная жизнь, знаешь ли, имеет свои преимущества.  
Райнхард: Заходи, обсудим. Заодно расскажешь про это… ну, про личную жизнь. А то я пытаюсь расспрашивать Миттельмайера с женой, а они только хихикают в кулак.  
Ян: Как все запущено… Ладно, я тебе все расскажу про пестики-тычинки. ( Направляется к ставке кайзера)  
Терраисты ( выскакивают из темного угла Галактики): Никому здесь не будет личной жизни! Терра акбар! (убивают Яна).  
Юлиан Минц: Что значит – никому? У меня как раз только начинается! ( убивает всех подвернувшихся терраистов)  
Шенкопф: Пацан, охолони. Тебе еще в перспективе на моей дочери жениться.  
Кассельн: Или на моей…  
Режиссер: Вы это прекратите. На такое никакого Танаки не хватит. В последний раз напоминаю – у нас милитаристский сериал, а не Санта-Барбара!  
Ройенталь: Лично я без личной жизни совсем озверел. Пойду, подниму мятеж против кайзера.  
Райнхард: А мы, господа адмиралы, пойдем его курощать – хоть какое-то развлечение.  
Юлиан, Шенкопф, Поплан и прочие на Изерлоне : А мы наваляем всем, до кого сможем дотянуться!  
Дым рассеивается. Космическое пространство усеяно мертвыми телами и обломками звездолетов.  
Райнхард: Ну, все. Галактика завоевана, и я слагаю ее к вашим ногам, фройляйн. Прошу вашей руки.  
Хильда: Мне неудобно напоминать, дорогой, но мы уже несколько серий женаты.  
Райнхард: Правда?  
Хильда: У нас и ребенок есть.  
Райнхард: Вот черт, совсем заработался. Ну, раз все так удачно сложилось, можно и помереть спокойно.  
Оберштайн: Погодите минутку, я еще не совсем закончил с делами. ( Погибает, прихватив оставшихся терраистов.) Вот теперь можно.  
Биттенфельд: Обратите внимание – эта сволочь Оберштайн и тут забежал вперед кайзера!  
Финальный титр: Так закончилась легенда и в Галактике наступила личная жизнь.  
Хор героев из Валгаллы: Если кто не спрятался – мы не виноваты!


End file.
